jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Survival
Enough with the shooting dinosaurs and making your own park! I present you: JURASSIC PARK: SURVIVAL!!! About: This game takes place in Isla Sorna. There you can play as any dinosaur from these categories: small Herbivores, large Herbivores, small Carnivores, large Carnivores, Aquatic, Aireal. Each caterogy has it's own special ability. Your going to have to survive whatever Isla Sorna throws at you. But it won't be easy. It was never easy for a dinosaur. Herbivores had to search for food, defend themselves and pass their genes onto the next generation. Herbivores eat plants while Carnivores eat meat. Aquatic eat everything that they can take or chase down and the same for the Aireal ones. Gameplay: Each category has 5 different dinosaurs. Here is the list of them: Small Herbivores: Dryosaurus - Speed & Smell Gallimimus - Speed & Eyesight Pachycephalosaurus - Defence & Attack Kentrosaurus - Defence x2 Styracosaurus - Attack & Defence & Smell Large Herbivores: Parasaurolophus - Speed & Hearing Torosaurus: Defence & Attack Brachiosaurus: Health & Defence & Hearing Camarasaurus: Health & Hearing Triceratops: Defence & Attack Small Carnivores: (All small carnivores have the same abilities which are Speed, Smell, Hearing, Eyesight & Attack expect for Compsognathus) Albertosaurus Ceratosaurus Velociraptor Dilophosaurus Compsognathus Large Carnivores: (Just like the small carnivores, they have the same abilities) Tyrannosaurus Rex Spinosaurus Allosaurus Carcharodontosaurus Acrocanthosaurus Aquatic: Dolichorhnynchops - Speed Platecarpus - Speed & Smell Protostega - Defence Tylosaurus - Attack & Defence & Smell Styxosaurus - Defence & Smell Aireal: Quetzalcoatlus - Eyesight & Speed & Attack Pteranodon - Eyesight & Speed Dimorphodon - Eyesight Rhampphorhynchus - Speed & Eyesight Pterodactylus - Speed & Eyesight Plants (Herbivore food): Trees - For Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus and Parasaurolophus (Modern trees might have harmful chemicals) Ferns - For Triceratops, Torosaurus, Kentrosaurus & Pachycephalosaurus Bushes - Food for all Small Herbivores Prey (Carnivore & Aireal food): Cow - For all Large Carnivores and Small Carnivores (Possibly dangerous for Small Carnivores) Goat - For all Small Carnivores, Quetzalcoatlus & Pteranodon Small rodents - Food for Dilophosaurus, Velociraptor and Compsognathus Fish (Aquatic & Aireal food): Shark- Food for Tylosaurus, Platecarpus & Spinosaurus (Dangerous for Dolichorhnychops) Crustaceans - Food for Platecarpus & Protostega Large fish - Food for Tylosaurus and Spinosaurus (Possilby dangerous for Doilchorhnychops) Small fish - Food for Dolichornhnychops, Styxosaurus, Pteranodon & Pterodactylus Jellyfish - Food for Protostega Birds & Insects (Aireal food & Compsognathus) Dragonflies - Food for Dimorphodon & Compsognathus Flies - Food for Dimorphodon & Compsognathus Small birds - Food for Pterodactylus, Pteranodon & Compsognathus It'll be easier to find food when you travel in groups or use land marks. Remember: Dinosaurs have great memory. But you'll also need to drink and seawater isn't the best option expect for Aquatic ones. Instead, search for rivers, ponds or lakes. At specific times, you have to find a mate to reproduce. Herbivores, Small Carnivores and Aireal won't battle fiercely to get a mate. But that's a different story for Large Carnivores and some Aquatic. Death in battle is quite common especially for Tylosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex. For Small Carnivores (e.g. Velociraptor) you have to either impress a mate by either colorful displays, nests or even both! Same goes for Aireal ones. Guarding your offspring is another problem. You are never allowed to go to far away and if you do, the eggs will get eaten by other resident carnivores. In order to defend yourself, you'll have to rely heavily on your defences and senses. Kentrosaurus have spikes which make a great defence while Dryosaurus and Gallimimus use speed and number to escape. Velociraptors have sharp claws while T. Rex has bone-crushing jaws. Spinosaurus has a sail which it uses to intimidate competition and also has strong jaws and powerful arms. Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus rely on their size and number while Aireal escape via flight. The only Aquatic ones who'll fight are Tylosaurus and sometimes Platecarpus but not often. Here are some tips. Herbivores: *Always travel in groups or herds. And I mean ALWAYS! *Always stay alert. You never know when a hungry Carnivore is stalking you. *Warn the others. If the herd goes on a stampede, it'll be too dangerous for carnivores to hunt. Carnivores: *Stay low and stay out of the wind. It'll prevent your prey from spotting you too early. *Hunt in pairs or packs. It'll increase the chance of getting a meal. Aireal: *Don't fight against Carnivores. Pterosaurs aren't strong enough to pick a fight with them. *If you can't fly, RUN!!! Running is only a last resort of escaping potential threats. *Try to scare your enemy. Making yourself appear larger makes you look tougher. Aquatic: *Don't go too deep. It'll give you the bends if you go too deep and surface to quickly. *Never go too far out to sea. You'll regret it. Always stay in the shallows if you're small. *Don't wait for too long to surface. One minute too long and you could suffocate. Reptiles have lungs and need air. *If you're young or small, never go after large fish or sharks. They can injure and even kill you. (It's still a work in progress. I could still add more tings to this list.) Category:Ideas